Another Kind of Evil
by TheDarkWitchOfTheNight
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION  Harry is attacked by his uncle and blacks out, when he wakes up he has wings and a tail! independant,Dark,creature Harry better than summary.
1. Fear

Quick author's note. This is a Creature! Harry fic, also an Inheritance! Fic. Severe light and Dumblefuck bashing as well as Dark bashing. In this Harry is independent and could really care less about the light or dark. As you guessed this is a Dark Harry fic. Don't like, please don't read.

Also reviews are deeply appreciated and will spur me to post faster. Your opinion matters please voice it.

And now

Another Kind of Evil

Ch.1 Fear

The rain pattered softly on the roof of number four Privet drive. In his room Harry lay on his bed, quietly listening to the rain and thinking of the past year. Down stairs Vernon glared at the ceiling, speaking to his wife in a low whisper.

"It will be six years, Petunia. Six years that we have allowed that freak to go to that school and every time he comes back he gets worse." Vernon scoffed. "Hiding in his room, believing he is better than us." Beside him His wife drew back, afraid. "I think I know what must be done." With a final look to his wife of 16 years, Vernon ascended the stairs, each thud of his foot, a death sentence.

Petunia quivered, recently Vernon had become violent. Angering quickly and striking the subject of said anger, usually the boy. However, there were times… where it was not just Harry who felt her husband's wrath.

Above the large man stopped outside of his nephews' door, considering for a moment the locks that hung loosely before him. "Freak" he murmured. Without knocking Vernon opened the door. There on the bed lay Harry, his body thin and week looking. Various cuts and bruises adorned his form each in different states of healing. Scars decorated his arms, legs and abdomen, on his chest was carved the word "Freak". Vernon sneered.

Harry jumped, startled noticing his uncle in his room for the first time.

A cold look entered the man's eyes "This has lasted long enough."

Harry paled as his uncle sprung.

Below, Petunia shuttered as she heard the Beating begin loud crashes, bangs and cracks brought tears to her eyes. Wet thuds sent her to the floor, worse was the silence that consumed the empty space the noise had left. She shook and cried on the floor, unconsciously rubbing a bruise around her wrist, a gift from her husband.

Harry was a mess, laying in a pool of his own blood and covered in the same. Bone deep cuts and welts littered his already battered body. One spread across his face, usually forbidden territory. It started above his left eye, cut through his eyebrow, mercifully sparing his eye and ended under the right corner of his mouth. Above Vernon looked on.

"I should have done this years ago." His voice was like ice as he raised a small shard of broken mirror to attack one last time. Instinctively Harry rolled onto his stomach and covered his head, waiting to die.

Darkness consumed them.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. Confused he tried to sit up and examine his surroundings, however stopped when he felt two things out of place. One something was winding loosely around his ankles and two, something heavy was sitting on his back. Slowly Harry turned his head to find something very large and covered in black feathers surrounding him from behind. Frightened he tried to get up and shake off the enormous thing. However he forgot about the thick rope like thing binding his ankles, and subsequently tripped, landing face first on the grassy ground. Groaning slightly Harry stood again after realizing that what ever the heavy feathered thing was it was not hurting him. He stood and turned to look at the thing again, only it was not there. Turning his head he it and, before his eyes, it stretched. "a… wing?..." Turning his head he saw the matching one on his right. 'what the hell is going on?' He pondered the large black wings before an odd sensation reached him. Curled loosely around one of his legs was the thick black rope from earlier, cautiously he followed it's progress up his leg, when his eyes could no longer see he used his hands, gently feeling where it led… to the top of his pants… then into his back…

'What the hell is going on with me?'

Behind him he heard a soft rustle and spun, his wings splayed threateningly his tail moving slowly but threateningly back and fourth.

Harry's eyes widened as one of the shadows among the trees stepped out into the small space.

It was a man. He was taller than Harry by about 10 inches, his skin was pale and his features pointed in a way that spoke of beauty, power and grace. "Relax Son of Lilly. You are safe."

Harry started, his wings and tail flexing outward for a moment. "You…. You know me?"

A light chuckle emanated from the man. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"if that is true, what is happening to me?"

The man's sea blue eyes darkened, "you have reached your inheritance Harry. It lays dormant in all magical beings until it is needed, as yours was."

Harry shook his head, "no, I'm not a… a…. creature. I'm human, my father was human. Hell my mother was a muggleborn."

The man laughed, and the sound was music "Not all blood is awakened, Harry. Your father's veins coursed with three different blood types, Were, Vampyre and Darkling. Your mother was a fey. Adopted when she was an infant, as fey never keep their young."

Harry stood his mouth gaping as he contemplated these facts. "But my father wasn't a werewolf, nor was he a vampire. "

Again the small chuckle. "Humans are not very perceptive Son of Lilly, there are things in this world even wizards have not herd of. Your father's were blood was true were, the animal they change into varies from person to person. They maintain their human minds while transformed and while they must turn at least once during the full moon they are not forced into it. The Vampyre blood is similar, you can be out in daylight and although you will need blood once in a while it is not your only source of nutrition. The darkling is interesting and farther back." He paused for a moment considering, finally he seemed to mentally shrugg and continued. "Back thousands of years, the Darklings, a species of demon, was dieing. To save their species they decided to mate with other worked out best."

"But if it was so long ago, why is it still affecting me?"

"Magical blood does not dilute like a wizard's... Harry, you must come with me, your new blood may destroy you if you don't."

Suddenly his wings splayed again having fallen from their defensive stance. " Why should I go with you when I'm needed here?"

"if you don't come you will die."

Harry thought for a moment unsure and scared. "I dont know you, I... I need to tell some one…" His wings fell as he became afraid.

"I am Subpetiae a fey like your mother. do not worrie son of lilly, Any human whom you wish to tell will understand when you return. Come."

The man, so beautiful so threatening held out his hand, and still afraid, Harry took it disappearing in a small flash.

* * *

Dumbledore glared at his desk, pictures of a blank lot littered it. Number four was destroyed and Harry was missing. "Professor." The elderly wizard looked up at Minerva McGonigal. "he can not be..."

Dumbledore sighed. "He's not."


	2. Formalitys

Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet in front of her, the front page largely taken up by a picture of Neville Longbottom with Dumbledore smiling and blushing furiously, under the picture a caption read "Neville Longbottom, savior of the wizarding world?"

She halfheartedly folded the paper in half, hiding the image from view. After Harry disappeared Dumbledore moved right on to Neville. Don't misunderstand Hermione knew that the headmaster did not actually care for Harry, that he only needed him to be the poster boy for the light, but it still hurt. After all Harry was her friend.

Beside her Ron was smiling and talking with Neville whom he was being paid to be friends with, she rolled her eyes, remembering how she was going to ask him out until she discovered that He was paid to be friends with Harry. Shivers went down her spine as she remembered Dumbledore's words when he found out. "It is a tragedy" he had said, "that so few are willing to befriend Harry. But the Light needs him, he is the face that every one can support, every one wants to help and protect… Surly Hermione you can understand… surely…" Hermione had stayed still and silent, sitting on the plush chair, unbelieving of the entire situation. "Where are your parents, again." The elderly wizard had suddenly asked. "In London, I believe… right miss. Granger?" she had only nodded weakly, "hmm I do hope they mind themselves… we would never want something to happen now would we, Miss. Granger?"

As she sat at the table in the great hall she visibly paled remembering the thinly veiled threat. Beside her Ron laughed uproariously, breaking her from her daze. She watched him for a minute, as he played his part in the new savior's life. Mentally she blanched.

As she was getting ready to stand a loud bang echoed across the hall. Heads whipped towards the now open doors as a man wearing a black cloak across his shoulders entered the room. His long raven black hair flowed form the loose ponytail he had it in. his features so sharp and pale emitted a beauty made of power and danger. Yet in all the unfamiliar there was a glimmer of recognition, but why she did not know.

The entire school watched as the figure made his way to the teacher's table. Hermione could not help but be caught by the way he moved, his steps light and quick, almost like he was dancing. Finally he reached his destination in front of he headmaster and there he knelt as the cloak flew from his shoulders, Hermione watched expecting the gorgeous thing to fall gently, like the so many feathers that it was made of, to the ground. But it never did. It was not a cloak, it- they were wings. Large as she was tall and black as a moonless night they stretched away from the body of the man before them. She noticed rather embarrassingly that the man was shirtless beneath the wings and was well muscled.

* * *

At the table Dumbledore watched as the man with obvious fey blood drew near, never making eye contact but not exactly avoiding it. He was mesmerized by the green eyes that held red specs in their deep color. And when he was finally before him, kneeling, he gasped as the large wings released his shirtless form.

"I have returned home," finally the figure looked up making eye contact with the old wizard. "and it is good to be back."

Only a single word came from the Headmaster and it echoed around the silenced students, "Harry?"

Harry smiled, enjoying the fact that no one even his headmaster had realized who he was. Slowly his tail uncurled from his leg, as was it's habit to do, and lay gently on the ground as he stood, twitching slightly communicating his happiness.

"what has happened to you?" the dumbfounded headmaster asked, Harry smirked. "I only found my self… and a few others."

With a low howl two gigantic wolves entered the room one was pure white, as if the moon decided it preferred the fur of the wolf to the sky above, the other was as black as death, it's golden eyes the only light that seemed to escape the dark form. Together they darted to their friend's side, seeming to be as happy as he was in the old school.

Hermione watched in wonder as her friend whom seconds before she had thought dead talked avidly with the headmaster. Though she could not hear the words she could tell that Harry was happy to be back and quite honestly she was happy to see him to.

She watched as suddenly Snape stood arguing with something the headmaster had said, gesturing to the two wolves at Harry's feet. She watched as the long black tail, witch had reveled its self moments before, began a slow but dangerous arc across the ground behind him. Eventually slowing as Severus was forced to back down. Eventually the conversation ended with Harry bowing respectively and heading to the Gryffindor table. Spying his friends (sort of) Harry smiled a large smile that dazzled all who happened to see.

"Hello Hermione" he said quietly sitting down in his old spot between Ron and her. "Ron." Beneath him the soft tick of claws sounded for a moment before the two wolves settled themselves.

"Harry? What happened?" said Hermione in an agitated whisper. "You have been gone for 2 years!"

He smiled again at her and said quietly "not here, ok, Ill fill you and Ron in when we're in the tower. Incidentally your classes are canceled for the day." He finished nonchalantly grabbing some eggs and sausage.

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. "HOW did you convince Dumbledore to let that one go. ?"

"Easy, I tell you guys everything" once again he flashed that winning smile toward her and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

it was not too much longer before the three of them were all in Gryffindor tower waiting for the last first year to exit.

finally after a lot of small talk the questions could begin.

"ok, so what the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron blurted as soon as the portal closed.

"very eloquent Ron." Harry laughed " Over the summer before I left my uncle wound up being more violent than usual... he was about to kill me when everything went dark"

The two teens looked at the friend that had changed so much over such a small amount of time. "when I woke up I was in the middle of this clearing wings sprouting from my back and a tail springing from my... well... then a male fey found me and told me what I was."

"and what exactly is that?" Ron asked coolly his body turned toward Harry but his face turned half away.

"I'm part Were, part Vampyer, and Part Darkling on my father's side and I have fey on mum's"

suddenly Hermione thought, Harry's porcelain teeth seemed a little more threatening.

"as far as where I have been, I was being trained. unlocking the rest of my ability's beside the wings and tail... learning to control certain things..."

beside her Ron seemed to slide a little farther from Harry than one could say was kosher. Harry eyed the movement but said nothing.

The day continued in much the same way, Harry being friendly and inviteing. Once at Hermione's proding Harry explained that the wolves were his familiars. About how they could sense echother's fealings and even speek to eachother. Hermione looked between the white one, Apollo and the black one, Midnight, in awe. too soon the day came to an end.

"all right every one, it's time for bed..." they all stood from their seats in the comon room and said their good nights before heading up. however it did not escape Harry's notice that Ron seemed to hang back. 'Pathetic.'

* * *

Ron paced the floor of Dumbledore's office as Dumbledore looked on the perpetual twinkle having actualy vacated his eyes, with out it they seemed cold and hard as he considered his next move.

"your certain?"

"yes, Harry would never lie to me. He is not natural master. not. at. all."

"Then, Ronald. we have a problem"


	3. Night

ok, i know this chapter is short, but realy i dont know where this is going... so...yeah.

* * *

Night

At night Hogwarts was all soft wind and whispered secrets, in the distance the forbidden forest loomed. Above the sky was both starless and moonless, three pairs of eyes watched the spot where, if the night were clear, the moon would appear. Harry sat, Apollo and Midnight each with their head on a separate thigh as he buried his fingers deep into their thick coats. His wings relaxed down by his shoulders, folding slightly where they met the ground. His tail wrapped lovingly around them all.

Behind him he heard the sound of soft foot steps, out of place in the cool and silent night.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said quietly, as if he was afraid the world would break if he spoke to loudly.

"How'd you know?" she said, just as softly sitting beside him. Apollo raised his head in a restless warning, but with Harry's insistence he lay back down, however keeping his eyes on her.

Harry finally looked over at her, his green eyes glowing in the night, and she gasped quietly.

"Your steps are to light to be Ron. To loud to be Dumbledore and you didn't yell at me as soon as you found me so you were not Snape."

Harry turned again to the blanket of black above them.

"They really changed you huh?"

Harry just dug his fists deeper into the wolves' fur, not looking at her and not answering.

"What really happened Harry?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Fey are great at divination, did you know that? Hermione?" he still did not look at her, but even so, she could tell that something was sincerely wrong with her friend.

"They can see into the past… the future…. The present…"

Realization dawned… Harry knew. Knew that Ron was paid off to become friends with him, knew that Dumbledore did not care for him. "Oh Harry." She was shocked her voice stayed as calm as it did.

"Life sucks sometimes. Hermione… it really sucks." Harry looked over at her, his eyes almost crimson due to the darkening of the Green and rising of the red. Tears were in his eyes as his gaze returned to the sky, she thought that it was as though if he could only see the moon, everything would go away.

"What really happened Harry?" she asked tears budding in her eyes as well.

It was before the question truly finished that the moon, almost full, revealed it's self.

Hermione could not believe the sight that met her eyes. One minute Harry was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen next, he was covered in long lumpy scars. All around his arms his back (what she could see of it) going into his chest and down past the waistband of his pats.

She gasped as Harry turned to her, "You really don't want to know." Before her eyes, his wings spread and he leapt into the air, his wolves disappearing with him.

But nothing could take away the image burned into her mind, the word "FREAK" carved into her friend's chest in big shaky lettering.

* * *

In the air, Harry felt the moon against his wings and bare back his wolves' now tattoos lying just above the waist of his pants, bathing in its soft glow.

Memories flashed before his eyes as he landed on the roof of the school, tears slowly lining his scared cheeks. A soft touch to his mind made him smile a little.

"Why are you here young one?" asked Apollo's soft voice.

Harry simply shook his head, "Really, I don't know…" he looked up at the moon the light calming his eyes back to a normal green.


End file.
